Almost Like The Real Thing
by Yohioloid
Summary: As a young trust fund baby working at his father's famous hotel, Leon Wang has it all. Unfortunately for Yao, that isn't enough. He wants grandchildren. Boy band heartthrob Emil Bondevik is swarmed by fangirls everywhere he goes. Leon and Emil meet by chance when Emil's band stays at the Wang Hotel, and the two find that there's a simple solution to both of their problems...
1. Enter: Leon Wang

"Where are my grandchildren!?"

Li Xiao Wang (who went by Leon just to piss his father off) shrugged comfortably in his chair. Yao sighed as he sat across from him on a red velvet sofa. The two were having a rather familiar conversation that Leon would always dread. He'd always hear from his father 'I'm an old man! I want to see my grandkids before I die!' and 'Leon, you're 23, basically 30. It's best to start having kids now.'

One time, Leon even came home to find a crib set up in his gaming room. That one bothered him more than the needless comments and jabs at the fact that he's a grown man and has no girlfriend or baby.

It's not that he didn't like girls, after all he DID have a girlfriend in high school. However, his crazy rich family did scare her off (it was more the crazy that did it than the rich part, however).

Leon, his sister Mei, and his two cousins Im Yong Soo and Mameko Honda all lived with him. Leon had been born into wealth, with his father, Yao, being the successor of Wang Hotel — a popular hotel in New York, that was always packed with guests. Leon was next in line to inherit the company — much to Yao's disapointment. It seemed nearly all of Yao's interactions with Leon were always something negative...

"You so lazy. Get off your butt and put the game down for once!"

"If you could just wash your dish _after_ using it, then this house would be a better place."

" _Aiyah!_ Look at all the cups in your room!"

Those were just a few of the familiar phrases Yao complained to Leon, but right now, the question that was burned in his mind, was asked once again:

"Where are my grand children?" Yao asked once more, and Leon rolled his eyes.

"What about Mei? I don't see her getting pregnant." Leon crossed his arms, giving his father a deadpanned look.

"She's two years younger than you. That is so different!" Yao scoffed, "besides, she has boyfriend."

"Hey, quiet." Leon leaned in, getting closer to Yao. "Not anymore." The sound of 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood was drowned out by sobs in the next room over.

Yao's eyes widened, "Seriously!?" He sprang up from his spot on the couch, and headed out the door. However, Yao opened the door slightly, popping his head in. It was the most unsettling thing Leon had ever seen.

"Don't think this conversation is over! I'll be back." Yao hissed and shut the door once more. Then he was off, to go and comfort who Leon presumed to be his favorite child, Mei. Maybe not his _most_ favorite, but still... she was definitely high up there.

See, there were four kids in the Wang household. 'Kids' was an understatement, but anyone who was younger than Yao was considered a child in the household. Over the years of living in the Wang Mansion (practically since birth) Leon got to know his sister and cousins very well, and he has surveyed his father interact with them all from afar. Judging by body language, tone of voice, and overall vibe that Yao gave off, Leon was able to successfully compile a list of Yao's favorite children (in order, of course. From greatest to least.)

1\. Mameko Honda. Yao's adopted brother's only child; after his brother's wife abandoned him and he having shortly died of a rare form of cancer sometime later, at the young age of five Mameko was sent to live with Yao. While not related by blood, Mameko and Yao shared a great love for tea, old poetry, and _heck,_ Leon wouldn't be surprised if Mameko was an old man in her past life. Mameko treats Yao like a father, and Yao couldn't be happier.

While Mameko was six months older than Leon, Yao had the tendency to treat her like a child. Yao coddled her like no other child of his, except maybe...

2\. Mei Wang. The younger sister of Leon. She's very close to Mameko, and on the surface she seems almost as polite as Mameko. However, Leon has known Mei his entire life, and not only was she a total ditz, but she spoke her mind (unlike Mameko, who would agree with you to avoid conflict. She was working on it the last time Leon inquired her on it, however). She was incredibly bubbly, and was always watch trashy high school romance movies. Additionally, she was clueless about boys, and it showed, as her most recent breakup was her fourth breakup this month.

3\. Im Yong Soo. He was two years younger than Leon. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he or Yong Soo was the least favorite. While stacks of cups would somehow pile themselves in Leon's room, piles of clothes would be left behind in the bathroom in Yong Soo's case. Leon wasn't sure why, but he'd shrug it off — besides, everyone in this household had a bad habit.

Except for Mameko, but Leon was sure he'd eventually catch her eating with her mouth open or talking during a movie. He wasn't too sure just _what_ her bad habit could be — but it had to be _something!_ Nobody could be _that_ perfect.

Anyways, Yong Soo was the son of another adoptive brother Yao had. Yao and this brother didn't get along, especially at the time when he had kicked Im Yong Soo out for getting fired from his job as a barista, and Leon wasn't sure if Yao felt sorry for Yong Soo or took him under his wing out of spite. Leon had assumed it was the latter, but sometimes he genuinely seemed sorry for the fella.

Finally, last and most _definitely_ least...

4\. Leon Wang. Maybe it was because he'd abandon his Chinese name (Li Xiao Wang — but he couldn't help it. Not only did he prefer to it over his Chinese name, but he thought the name Leon was totally badass. Like, _Resident Evil 4_ badass), but he was definitely more defiant than the other kids. While Im Yong Soo often played practical jokes on the old man, Leon had a terrible resting bitch face (and also spaced out often, making him appear as if he wasn't listening).

And he played video games too much.

And he was always complaining.

And he _always_ had cups in his room. Curse the man for having cups in his room! Had he no sense of dignity? No sense of pride?

Not to mention it had been several months since Leon last held a job. While the Wang family was as rich as they were crazy, Yao didn't like his kids to laze around the house all day. Mameko worked as a clerk at a nearby bookstore, while Mei was a barista at Starbucks that also wasn't too far. Yong Soo has recently been hired at a McDonald's in the area. The same McDonald's that Leon had quit because he 'fucking hated the place'.

Leon didn't necessarily enjoy the unemployed life. While having no job didn't impact him financially, sticking around the house to hear Yao's bickering desperately made him want to seek out work.

"Oh, by the way, Li Xiao..." Yao popped his head into the room, and Leon rolled his eyes.

"It's _Leon._ " Leon could hear Yao shiver in disgust. Or maybe it had been his imagination — he did have a tendency to make things more dramatic than they actually were. Being a theatre kid in high school did that to you.

"Whatever. Anyway, how would you like to be a bellboy at Wang Hotel?" Yao smiled, as he offered the job to Leon — the _only_ job offer Leon had gotten in several months since he was fired - er, quit.

Despite how shitty the job sounded, Leon didn't care all that much. It was a _job._ "Really?"

"Yes. One of the bellboys just quit, and I figured you could benefit from it. Plus I'm sick and tired of seeing you being lazy and doing nothing!" Yao pouted, then smiled again. "Can you start Saturday?"

Leon blinked. Without a job, or school, he wasn't sure just _when_ Saturday was. Honestly, he hadn't been keeping track of time.

However, he wouldn't admit to that. "Sure."

"Good! I was heading over to the hotel, just to help the other general managers fill out some paperwork, and I'll throw a word in." Yao winked. Actually _winked._

It had been so long since Yao had helped him out that all Leon could sit there in stunned silence. A job. Yao had helped him get a job?

Bellboy. Huh. Working at his father's hotel too, nonetheless. Leon wondered how this would all pan out.


	2. Meet Cute

"Linus! Poppy! Don't run off too far!" Tino called out to his children, as they entered the esteemed hotel.

"...mm." Berwald, a man of few words, stared at his children, watching them run around the hotel lobby, a small smile making his way to his lips.

"Everyone, we're finally here!" Mathias exclaimed excitedly: New York. With a week to spare until their first concert as the Nordic Five It felt good to finally have the band back in business.

"...Bro, you're too loud." Lukas tugged at Mathias's sleeve, his words void of emotion. Though judging by his lack of expression, he seemed to be rather ticked off.

"Everyone, please calm down." The youngest, Emil, seemed to be flustered at the chaos that surrounded him. Despite being the youngest, he sometimes felt like he was the more mature of them — at least, he liked to think so. Despite this, he felt as if he was underestimated by his fellow band members, though he tried to not make too much of a big deal about it.

As if being called 'cute' by his brother and his friends wasn't enough...

"Oh my God, is that the Nordic 5?" Emil heard the question be murmured somewhere around the large lobby.

"What the- oh my God, it totally is!" Another voice exclaimed in disbelief

"Oh my GOD! MATHIAS IS SO HOT!" The other voice fangirled.

"Emil is my favorite, he's so cute!" Emil's ears turned pink from embarrassment, and turned behind him, and saw the girls jump up and down excitedly.

"Oh my God, look! He's looking this way! He's so flustered right now, eeee!" One of the girls squealed and fell to the floor dramatically.

Emil closed his eyes, his whole face feeling hot from embarrassment.

Mathias slung an arm around Emil's shoulder, "still embarrassed by the fangirls? Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Mathias walked towards the counter where Tino and Berwald were trying to get a room that would accommodate all their needs.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if I _want_ to get used to it..." Emil mumbled under his breath and sighed.

"Hey, Emil, you alright?" Lukas asked his younger brother, his voice void of emotion as usual. He poked Emil in the cheeks, "you look upset."

"It's nothing, it doesn't even matter." Emil avoided Lukas's gaze.

"Yes, we'd like your most expensive room, please." Tino explained to the clerk who nodded eagerly, happy to serve the celebrities.

"Yes, yes, of course sir." The clerk nodded, as she fished out their keys from under the desk.

"Yo, guys! We need to go sightseeing, before it gets late!" Mathias complained.

"Really...?" Tino frowned; Poppy and Linus stopped running around the lobby and ran towards Tino.

"I want to go to an art museum!" Linus exclaimed.

"I want to go to McDonald's!" Poppy shoved Linus, who shoved her back playfully in retaliation.

Tino laughed, "now, now, I'm sure we could go do all those things, and... McDonald's?" Tino blinked. Poppy nodded, her blonde pigtails swaying up and down as she did so.

"Berwald?" Tino turned to his lover, who nodded slowly.

"It's whatever with me." Lukas shrugged.

Tino sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess..."

"Oh yeah! They probably have some new Lego toys in their Happy meals!" Mathias squealed.

"You're such a baby." Lukas huffed, crossing his arms. Though his voice was rather emotionless and quiet, he tried to stifle a laugh at how a grown man could get so excited about Legos.

"Hey, do you think one of your bellboys can carry our bag to our rooms?" Tino smiled, "since it's so high up and all..."

"Well of course." The clerk rang a bell, and out came three bellboys. One with short blond hair that barely touched his shoulders, and piercing green eyes. Another bellboy followed, a woman with long brown hair, in a messy yet beautiful braid, and soft green eyes. She appeared to be rather frazzled. Following after him, was some Asian looking dude with short dark brown hair, and honey-coloured eyes. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than work.

"Great, thanks! That's very sweet of you!" Tino flashed the clerk a bright smile, and the Nordic Five began making their way outside the hotel. Once outside, Emil finally spoke up.

"Err..." Emil scratched the side of his cheek, and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"You alright, baby brother?" Lukas asked.

"I was just wondering, if I could stay back at the hotel room, is all..." Emil looked down at the ground. Everyone looked at each other, then back to Emil.

"Emil, is something the matter!? Why are you so glum, bro?" Mathias frowned, placing a hand on Emil's head.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just tired from our flight, is all." Emil sighed, grabbing Mathias's hand and pulling it off his head. Mathias let his hand fall to his side, and he crossed his arms.

"Well, alright then."

"I'll go with you." Lukas stepped forward.

"Nonsense, I think Emil needs some time by himself. Get some rest, okay Emil?" Tino spoke, and handed the room keys to Emil. Lukas shrugged, and the group made their way towards the closest McDonalds.

From the distance, Tino looked back and smiled at him. Emil just nodded, and made his way back to the hotel.

Only, he didn't have his posse to protect him from the onslaught of fangirls.

"Oh my God, it's Emil Bondevik!"

"GET HIM!"

Emil didn't even get a running start. All this running made him regret ditching PE during his high school years. He flew down a hallway — their rancid screams could be heard from the distance. Eventually, Emil found an elevator, and saw the onslaught of fangirls almost meters away, and he rapidly pressed the top floor button. The doors closed on them before a fan could step a foot inside.

Subsequently, Emil let out a deep sigh, and sunk to the floor.

He didn't want to be the latest boy band sensation, yet here he was. Couldn't he at least be the _cool_ one? Or even the _tough_ one?

Being cute was horrible. Not to mention degrading.

The elevator finally stopped at his floor, and he made his way to the hotel room.

Once unlocked, Emil was shocked to have a mysterious stranger lying on his bed, waiting for him...

Though it was not nearly as sensual as the previous sentence insinuated. A mysterious stranger appeared to have fallen fast asleep on one of the beds, fully clothed. Whether or not he was waiting for Emil was beyond him.

"What is going on here!?" Emil exclaimed.

Rather than reply, the guy chose to snore instead.

"H-Hey!" Emil was pretty ticked off. As if being hunted down by fangirls wasn't enough, now he couldn't even relax in his own hotel room!

What would he give to have a normal life! Angrily, Emil pulled the blanket off the hotel bed, causing the mysterious and possible stalker to fall to the floor.

 _Th_ _ud._

Oh fuck. Emil hadn't meant to KILL the guy. Emil rushed to the other side, and saw the person (who he recognized as one of the bellboys) hold a hand to his head in pain.

"Ow, what the..." Honey colored eyes met Emil's ice blue eyes. The stranger held a locked gaze with Emil, until he eventually blinked.

"Hey, weren't you going to come back in a couple hours?"

"Weren't I- what does that have to do with anything!? Aren't you supposed to be doing your job?" Emil said in disbelief. This guy was something else.

"My mistake." The guy shrugged, sitting in criss cross apple sauce formation. "I got tired on the job."

"So honest." Emil pressed a hand against his forehead. What the fuck was even going on? Who was this guy?

"I take it you want an autograph or something?" Emil sighed, leaning against the wall, and the honest stranger looked Emil up and down.

"Am I supposed to?" His words spoke like a sharp-edged knife. Though he looked as if he genuinely didn't know who Emil was.

In short, Emil should've been mad. He should've been upset, weirded out, but something about a person seeing him as nothing more than a person excited Emil.

"You mean, you don't recognize me...?" Emil asked, still in shock.

"Oh man, now I feel bad..." The bellboy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Awkwaaaarrrddd..."

"No, this is fine!" Emil assured, "I'm Emil, nice to meet you."

"Wait a second." The bellboy got up from the floor and took a step back, examining Emil for a moment. He mimicked a camera with his fingers, and closed one of his eyes, 'focusing' on Emil.

Then, he snapped his fingers. "Ohh, super weird! My sister has a full body poster of you in her room."

"She does, does she...?" Emil frowned dejectedly.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Leon." Leon stretched, "this was like, fun and all. But I think I better get back to work."

Emil expected Leon to start heading out, but he just stood there, looking around the room. Then, Leon head towards the window, and despite his lack of expression for most of the conversation, Emil noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes.

 _"_ _Whoa._ Hey, check out this view." Leon pointed out the window.

"Oh okay, let me just walk right over and- why are you still here!?" It was needless banter at this point. Emil could already tell this guy was no threat, and not a super-fan, just a regular, weird bellboy.

"I dunno," Leon shrugged, "I guess I don't _want_ to work. Plus, you seem like a pretty cool guy."

"And I'm helping you waste time?" Emil asked, and Leon nodded.

"Maybe you don't know who _I_ am. My name is Leon. Leon Wang." Leon explained.

"Wang?" Emil questioned, then suddenly he remembered. Wang Hotel. This guy's family owned the fucking place. And just when Emil thought this guy was regular weird. No, he was crazy _rich_ weird.

Leon did nothing but nod, as he admired the view outside the window.

"So, that's it then? Your dad gets you a job here and you walk around doing whatever you please?" Emil fumed.

"Hey hey, calm down. I hate my job, and judging by your expression earlier you don't like being famous." Leon accused.

"What expression? What are you even talking about..." Emil was tired. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"When you thought I didn't recognize you. You looked like a giddy schoolgirl." Leon pointed out, and Emil's ears turned pink from embarrassment.

"Don't say things like that! That's embarrassing..." Emil grumbled, avoiding Leon's gaze.

"I'm only teasing." Leon plopped down on one of the beds, and stared at Emil curiously.

"Well, enough of that! When you're me, life revolves around being teased." Emil pouted.

"Sorry, princess." Leon shrugged, and Emil glared at him.

"Look, I know I sound like a self-centered dick, but everyone's always calling me cute and girls are fangirls are constantly chasing me." Emil muttered, "it's the worst."

Leon appeared deep in thought, as he held a finger to his chin.

"It could be worse. You could be living with your dad who's constantly nagging at you to get a girlfriend and make some grandbabies."

Emil raised a brow, "oh. That sucks, I'm sorry."

Leon shrugs, "you get used to it after awhile."

Emil smiled awkwardly, "guess we both have girl troubles, although for different reasons."

"Ah, yes. Girls are constantly chasing you, and I can't settle down with a girl and have her bare my children."

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds like you're undermining me." Emil walks towards Leon, sitting on the bed next to Leon's bed, and Leon shifts in his spot.

"I didn't mean to." Leon shrugs, "but how do you feel?"

"Huh?" Emil blinks, not expecting the question.

"You were stressed out earlier, but how do you feel now?" Leon asks, leaning in.

"What are you getting at now?" Emil asks, genuinely curious. This guy was _weird._

"That _maybe,"_ Leon gets up, and walks closer towards the door and spins around, "this conversation wasn't _so_ bad, and we can keep this between us?"

"You know what?" Emil turns to face him, and pauses for a moment, if only for dramatic affect. "Sure, it was mildly entertaining."

"Thanks, dude. See you around." Leon finger gunned, and exited out the door.

"...don't count on it." Emil spoke, however a small smile made its way to his lips.

 _'What am I_ _thinking? That guy was a total weirdo,'_ Emil thought, and laid back down on his bed. He tried to rest as he recalled Tino telling him to, but he couldn't get the thought of the eccentric bellboy out of his mind.

Meanwhile, the cameras in the hotel's hallway watched as Leon had gotten out of Emil's hotel room after an _unusual_ amount of time. Francis Bonnefoy, one of the assistant managers at the Wang Hotel, happened to be in the surveillance room, and shook his head. He was going to have a word with Yao Wang's boy...


	3. Just Like The Movies

Work had been pretty monotonous the next day; the guests were as needy and as entitled as usual, and Leon was looking forward to going nothing but going home and going the fuck to sleep. He didn't even have time to relax and play video games anymore, as he was too worn out from his job to even consider relaxing. Not to mention he had a killer headache and had forgotten to bring Ibuprofren.

Honestly, kill him now. Work was agonizing. Just to brighten the final hour of his work day, Francis had called him to his office. Leon didn't know much about Francis, but apparently his dad and Francis went way back. Leon remained polite to Francis, but Francis always insisted on a relaxing, unstiff atmosphere with his employees. Whatever that meant — Francis just wanted to be seen as a 'cool boss.'

"You wanted to see me Mr. Bonnefoy?" Leon asked, closing the door behind him. What was once a smelly, rancid janitorial closet was given a complete makeover and called an assistant manager office.

"Leon, I've told you once. But I'll tell you once more — call me Francis. Now, sit my friend." Francis motioned for Leon to sit, as Francis crossed one leg over the other, a la feminine gay.

"What did you want to talk about?" Leon asked, 100-percent positive he was just about to be fired. Despite seeing this coming, he still felt somewhat nervous. He knew that this was going to be emotionally jarring — not that he knew from _experience_ or anything. Leon had never been fired once in his life. No, every job that he'd left had been left by choice.

"I just wanted to discuss about your... _fraternizing_ with the guests the other day. Or how you say, fraternizing with _one guest in_ _particular."_ Leon could've sworn Francis was _oozing_ _sparkles..._ And were those roses in the background?

Leon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as yesterday's affair resurfaced in his mind. Tangled bedsheets meeting locked gazes, hitched breathes, and flushed faces. Intertwining fingers and locking lips.

Then Leon flashed a smile, as he thought 'if only work could be _that_ interesting'. Curiously, Leon crossed his leg, mimicking Francis. "Francis, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, in the guest room. Emil, was it?" Francis flashed Leon a smile, and Leon blinked in response. Then he remembered, and he had to stifle a laugh, because Francis thought he really did something.

"Oh yeah, me and Emil." Leon decided to humor him.

Francis raised a brow, "now, I'm going to let this slide just this once. I remember what it's like, being young and in love, but that doesn't mean I want you messing around on the job, alright?" Francis waved a hand nonchalantly in the air, "alright, you're free to go home now."

"Really? That's it?" Leon asked.

Francis nodded.

Huh, so he really wasn't being fired. Francis just thought he and Emil were gay, and was worried about him gaying around on the job. In some way, it had been a relief.

Walking out of Francis's office, Leon tried to process what just happened in his head. Did he really come off as gay? Wait, was Emil _gay?_ He _did_ have all these girls chasing after him, then again they were all sort of crazy, so he didn't blame him. Though if Emil was gay, surely he would've came out by now, if only for the sake of getting all those fangirls off his back.

Then Leon had to laugh, as he thought of his own father.

 _"Where aremy grandchild_ _ren?"_

 _"Sorry, ba._ _I'm_ _gay, and this is my boyfr_ _iend, Emil."_

Leon snorted. If he had been gay, maybe his dad would finally get out of his hair about getting freaky and making some grandchildren.

Wait a second.

Wait just _one_ fucking second.

Leon really thought he just did something.

Yes, Leon Wang hatched what he believed to be a wonderful, cleverly-crafted idea. Something that must've been done over a hundred times before, but Leon could honestly care less.

Leon had been on the first floor, but dashed to the elevator. Animatedly, he frantically pressed the button that led to the top floor. Typical elevator music would have been fitting, as every second waiting for the elevator to open was agonizing.

Though once the door elevator door opened, as

if by fate, Emil stood on the other side. He was wearing sunglasses and a large trench coat — a classic but miserable attempt at incognito.

"Yo." Leon gave him a small wave.

"You! You can still tell it's me...?" Emil lowered his glasses, and Leon nodded.

"Uh, duh. Try dyeing your hair next time, perhaps. Anyways, get in." Leon motioned for Emil to step inside the elevator, and Emil did so hesitantly.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me...?" Emil asked, and Leon snorted.

"No way." Leon smiled, then he couldn't contain it anymore. "By the way, have you ever seen _The Mistle_ _toe Promise?"_

"No." Emil replied.

Leon grimaced. "Pretty Woman?"

"I've heard of it, but no."

"Can't Buy Me Love?"

"No."

Leon sighed dejectedly, "To All The Boys I've Loved Before?"

"Oh, yeah. But what do these movies have to do with anything...?" Emil raised a brow.

"Well," Leon began, as the elevator dinged open. The two were walking down the lobby, as Leon continued, "all these movies centered around two people pretending to be a couple, for both of their own benefits."

The two walked outside the building, walking along the sidewalk. Stars twinkled across the midnight blue sky, as Emil processed everything Leon said, and raised a brow.

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm proposing..." Leon clasped his hands together, "Emil, will you be my fake lover?"

Emil blinked, as he stared at Leon in utter disbelief.

"Have you ever watched those movies? Despite everything, all the promises, the two main characters always end up falling in love." Emil huffed, "plus, I barely know you!"

"My name's Leon, I'm 23, I live with my sister Mei and my cousins Mameko and Yong Soo. My favorite color is red. Also, you've only seen one of those movies, but nice to meet you. Again." Leon extended his hand for Emil to shake. He raised a brow, waiting for Emil to shake his hand, then shrugged. "Okay then, rude..."

"Look, Leon... You seem like a neat guy and all, but this is crazy. I can't just _jump_ into a fake relationship like this. How would this even 'benefit' me, anyway?" Emil asked, using air quotations.

"Think about it, if you've got a boyfriend, those girls will have no reason to think they've still got a chance with you." Leon pulled out a receipt from his pocket, then a pen. Quickly, he scribbled something down, and handed the receipt to Emil. "Here— think it over, that's my number. Don't wait up." Leon winked, "gotta go. See ya, idol."

Leon disappeared into the darkness. Emil blinked, staring down at his receipt. Apparently Leon had bought Legos DC Super-Villains for PS4 at GameStop a few days ago.

Annoyed, Emil crumpled the receipt in his pant's pocket. What was this guy thinking!? He had to have been insane.

Walking into a nearby convenience store, he bought some cheap vodka, along with a few cans of cola. Emil drank, but not as heavily as his fellow band mates. He preferred classic cola, though he was trying to cut down on it, and failing miserably from the false promise. In the store, four young girls (who Emil could only assume were having a sleepover, as they were all clad in pajamas) giggled as they watched him.

"Is that Emil Bondevik?" One girl whispered.

Another girl nodded, her pigtails swinging up and down. "I'm only seventeen, and he's twenty-two. Six year age difference certainly isn't bad compared to other celebrity hookups."

"Oh _please._ Date Lukas. Emil is mine." Emil's face flushed.

"No! Emil is totally my type." Emil wanted to die.

He quickly rushed to checkout, the cashier clerk smiling at him, her hair held by two red ribbons.

"ID, please."

Emil groaned, as he showed the clerk his ID. Not only was his ID photo embarrassing, but so was his status.

Cute. Total heart-throb. Member of one of the latest boy band sensations.

Why did he have to be the fan favorite...?

"Oh!" The clerk blushed, and smiled. "A-Ah... Thank you! Here's your change, sir. Have a nice day!" She bagged his drinks and handed them to Emil.

Emil nodded sternly, "thanks." He headed out the convenience store, and heard familiar squeals upon exiting.

Thoughts of Leon resurfaced, and his eyes wandered to his pant's pocket.

 _"Here— think it over, that's my number. Don't wait up." Leon winked, "gotta go. See ya, idol."_

Don't wait up. Don't wait up! How infuriating, if anything, _Leon_ should be the one waiting up. Despite not knowing too much about the guy, he had a wonderful way of getting on Emil's nerves.

Emil had an uneasy feeling, as he continued walking towards the hotel. Quickly, he fastwalked towards the hotel, with the feeling of being watched. Once inside, he entered the elevator in the far back of the first hallway.

In the elevator, Emil tried to recall everything that happened in To All The Boys I've Loved Before.

They had rules, a contract.

Maybe, _maybe_ this could work. And it could almost be like all the trashy movies Leon mentioned — only they wouldn't _actua_ _lly_ fall in love. For reals, unlike in the movies where they swear they wouldn't, then did towards the end.

The elevator doors slid open, and Emil walked towards his hotel room, unlocking the door with the room key.

"I'm home." Once inside, he first noticed Berwald, Poppy and Tino sleeping in one bed. Linus had slept at the end of the bed, like a dog, and drool was falling from his mouth, as he snored loudly.

In the other bed, Lukas was sprawled out, taking up a majority of the space on the bed. On the floor close to him was Mathias, fast asleep and sleeping soundly.

Emil sighed. They all really had fallen asleep. He suppose the drinks could be had tomorrow. Emil opened the hotel fridge, placing the drinks in the fridge, but pulled a can out of the cola pack for himself.

He inhaled sharply, as he noticed the bold silver words printed on the can.

'Share a Coke with Leon.'

Okay, the world wasn't even hinting at it this point.

Gliding a hand through his hair, Emil trudged over to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly so as not to wake anyone. Carefully, he un-crumpled the GameStop receipt, and brought out his phone, dialing Emil's number.

Quite possibly, it was the longest dial tone in Emil's life.

"Hello?" It was Leon's voice, only he sounded tired, as if he had just been woken up.

"Leon, was it?" Emil tapped his fingers against the marble bathroom counter, and stared at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, letting out a deep sigh.

"Alright, you win, okay? I'm in."

Leon smirked on the other end, "great. Meet me tomorrow at the Steakhouse a few blocks away from the hotel, 7 AM sharp."

Leon hung up, and Emil sighed. He still had no fucking clue what he just got himself into, but hoped whatever it was would put an end to his rabid fangirls.

But for right now, he had a contract to write.

* * *

 **OMG I made the mistake of not proofreading my mistakes, my bad. This chapter should be less of a hot mess**


End file.
